


A Paladin Dance-Off

by Gullwhacker



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gullwhacker/pseuds/Gullwhacker
Summary: Confronted with the team's greatest foe yet, Lance goes for an off-the-wall strategy.
It's off the hook.
Inspired by some very silly commentary.





	A Paladin Dance-Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eastofthemoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/gifts), [ElfGrove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfGrove/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dance Off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610620) by [ElfGrove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfGrove/pseuds/ElfGrove). 



> This was inspired by conversation with Earthstar, and a one-shot by Elfgrove. And then I had an idea for a line from Coran and everything escalated from there.
> 
> Lance has regrets. Maybe I do as well.

"Don't worry, guys. I've got this."

There was a moment of silence from the Paladins of Voltron, as all turned to stare at the Blue Paladin. The situation was beyond dire - the Castle of Lions had been trapped by a tractor beam, and the Paladins had tried to infiltrate the Galra base in hopes of freeing themselves.

Robots were easy. Guards were easy. Emperor Zarkon himself walking slowly towards them with his Bayard at the ready was as far from 'easy' as could be conceived.

Yet, in spite of this, Lance simply had a smirk on his face - shooting finger-guns at a nonplussed Keith. "You just sit tight and wait for the chance that I am about to create for us." With that, he flipped himself over the fallen pillar they had been using as cover, and started walking towards Zarkon.

No, not walking. Moonwalking.

"She was more like a beauty queen from a movie scene - I said don't mind, but what do you mean I am the one..."

Lance's a capella singing, in the middle of the Galra installation, was met with silence from all corners. Sentries were dumbfounded, Paladins stared in disbelief, and the makeshift dance floor was ruled by blue. Silent - until broken, at last, by the Emperor.

"Human. What are you doing?"

"It's a dance-off, bro! Me and you!" The finger guns again, Lance shooting Zarkon a confident grin. Confident - until Coran started screaming over the comms.

"Lance, don't be an idiot! You don't know what you're getting into - get out of there, now!"

The Blue Paladin, for his part, kept up his smooth moves, swaying to some unheard beat, doing a spin on the spot as Zarkon stared with his hands at his sides. From the corner of his eye, Lance could see the others starting to sneak around to the sides - just as planned. He replied in a hushed whisper. "Don't worry, I've got this - he's not gonna know what-"

"You don't understand! Even ten thousand years later - that's _Funkmaster Zarkon_ you're facing!"

Zarkon was moving. As Lance turned in surprise to the Emperor, he saw the Galra lifting his cloak from his shoulders with one hand, temporarily veiling himself in billowing folds. There was a flare of light - and with a flair dramatic enough to make Lance stagger from the sight alone, Zarkon flung his cloak awy.

His true outfit was revealed - not the armor the Paladins had expected, but a gleaming suit of gold lit with blazing violet lines. Zarkon twirled his Bayard, willing it to take the form of a matching hat, and donning it with a vicious grin. From somewhere - from everywhere around - a thrumming beat picked up, and the Emperor of Funk spoke.

" **Break it down.** "


End file.
